Objectives: The focus of the proposed study is on the attitudes of black and white married women, of the middle class and working class, toward their economic (work) and family roles. Particular questions to be investigated are: (1) Do housewives differ from working wives in their attitudes towards thier work and families? (2) Are there social class and racial factors that are related to these attitudes? (3) What are the correlates of these attitudes? At this time, quantitative information on these questions is very scarce, especially for black middle-class married women, and the study will contribute badly needed data on the satisfactions and stresses in married women's lives. Methods: The data to be analyzed are already collected, as part of a survey on the effects of heredity and stress on blood pressure. The survey was made in four neighborhoods in Detroit, during 1968-69. The four neighborhoods represent four extreme socioeconomic environments: black high-stress, black low-stress, white high-stress, and white low- stress. About 125 women were interviewed in each area, for a total of 508. Half were housewives and half were working wives. Data to be analyzed are demographic (such as respondents' age, education, income and number of children) and attitudinal. The attitudinal questions focus on respondents' feelings about their economic roles as housewives or wage-earners, or both. Other data about their attitudes toward their families will also be analyzed. Analysis will consist of (1) a descriptive phase, to determine the distribution of the respondents on the attitudinal variables, and (2) an effort to find the correlates of the most sailient attitudes.